


Цель и средства

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Urban Fantasy, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цель оправдывает средства? Смотря, какая цель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цель и средства

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



> Удивительно, но это больше фик, чем оригинальное произведение. Фик на Вселенную, которая так и не нашла свое воплощение на бумаге. Круг ее фанатов большей частью распространялся посредством устного творчества двух потрясающих людей - Тель и Хельги. Они создательницы двух так же ненаписанных ориджиналов, которые неожиданно объединились в единое целое, преподнесли всем подарок в лице потрясающих персонажей, которые просто грех было не вспомнить. Но так как эта Вселенная еще в состоянии создания, я решила внести свою лепту и рассказать авторам, чем занимался один из их героев, пока они на него не обращали внимания.

Это темное здание всегда привлекало внимание правоохранительных органов, ибо принадлежало оно «Сладкому Личи». В полиции на сего индивидуума имелось немаленькое досье, и он гордо носил звание босса местной мафии, за которым водилось немало грешков. Но, в силу своего положения, Личи оставался неприкосновенным для правоохранительных органов. Его бизнес, как и его имя, были связано со сладкими грехами – азартом, чревоугодием и прелюбодеянием. Но, как обычно, прозвище оказывалось обманчивым: ничего мягкого в Личи не было. Может быть когда-то раньше, когда он был простым сутенером и заведовал несколькими бригадами проституток и громил-охранников... Но сейчас Сладкого Личи знали как довольно жестокого и коварного человека, который готов был на любые деяния, лишь бы они вели его к нужной цели. Ради нее он мог даже оторваться от своих цыпочек и примчаться на ночь глядя проконтролировать свои дела.

Подъехал грузовик. Человек в камуфляже выбрался из кабины и направился к темной машине, стоящей неподалеку. Затемненное стекло опустилось, и показалось худощавое смазливое лицо экс-сутенера. Его можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы вид не портило жесткое выражение глаз, поблескивавших при неясном свете салонной лампочки, и презрительно сжатые губы, сжимающие тонкий мундштук с зажженной сигаретой. 

— Как ваша охота, капитан? — обратился он к начальнику своей службы безопасности.

— Вполне удачно. Несколько зверят и даже две пиявки. Так что вашему юному гению снова есть с чем работать.

— Нашему юному гению, — уточнил босс, всем своим видом показывая, что подчиненный обязан верить в начинания своего начальства.

— Как скажете, — спокойно ответил бывший военный. Он слишком давно был знаком с Личи, чтобы позволять себе некоторые вольности, которые другого бы до добра не довели. — Выгружай! — крикнул он своим людям, и те начали доставать из кузова лежащие вповалку связанные тела.

Погруженное на каталки человеческое мясо продолжило свой путь внутрь здания. Там каждого из захваченных ждала не слишком комфортабельная клетка и собратья по несчастью. Люди в белых халатах брали у еще не очухавшихся пленников кровь, маркировали пробирки и отправляли их на дальнейшее исследование. Не многие из них знали, кому они предназначались. Между служащими ходили разные слухи о том, что скрывает железная дверь лаборатории, за которой и исчезают все опытные образцы. Было только известно, что Сладкий Личи приобрел в пользование юного гения по микробиологии и генной инженерии. Но как бы были бы удивлены строящие догадки, увидев, насколько именно он молод.

Стерильное помещение лаборатории подавляло своей белизной. Единственным темным пятном, выделяющимся на фоне светлых стен, были черные волосы склонившегося над микроскопом человека. Он был насколько поглощен своим занятием, что не обратил внимания на вошедших.

Сладкий Личи посмотрел на своего гения, и в очередной раз поразился сочетанию юности и настойчивости. Когда этот малыш пришел к нему и выложил свой план, даже самому тупому бандиту было понятно, что предложенное является самой грандиозной авантюрой, какую только можно было придумать. Но было что-то в этом пацане, заставившее мафиози прислушаться к его словам. И Личи согласился спонсировать эти исследования, тем более что они сулили стать самым перспективным его вложением.

— Как наши дела? — поинтересовался он.

Молодой человек поднял голову и взглянул на работодателя своими серо-зелеными глазами.

— Уже близко. Нужно еще какое-то время и достойный материал.

— Ну, материал я тебе приготовил, а вот времени у тебя практически не осталось. Мне нужны обещанные воины и очень скоро.

— Не все так просто. Нужно не только вытащить генетический материал, но и привить его нужным людям. Какое-то время уйдет еще на то, чтобы они привыкли и научились пользоваться новыми способностями.

— Я уже все это слышал. И неоднократно. Но когда мы заключали наш договор, сроки были совсем другие.

— К моему сожалению, вынужден признать, что я несколько переоценил свои силы. В теории все казалось много проще.

— Меня не волнует твоя теория, я жду когда мои вложения, — не маленькие, между прочим, —дадут практический результат. И если я не увижу его в ближайшее время, я из тебя самого сделаю подопытного кролика. Понял, мальчишка?!

И хлопнув на прощанье дверью, Личи вышел прочь. Молодой человек лишь пожал плечами на эту вспышку ярости и вернулся к своему исследованию.

 

Лана пришла в себя в незнакомом месте, с дикой головной болью и желанием пить. Она огляделась в поисках воды, но первым делом наткнулась взглядом на железные прутья решетки. Рука сама невольно потянулась и проверила их на прочность. Поверить в то, что это не сон, было сложновато. Лана отличалась богатой фантазией, и ее часто преследовали странные и очень реалистичные фантазии. Но в этот раз все было взаправду. Самое обидное, что в памяти обнаружился неприятный провал. Последнее, что помнила девушка — это решение зайти в бар и пропустить стаканчик-другой после тяжелого трудового дня. А дальше... Дальше наступал упомянутый выше провал. Судя по всему, в спиртное было что-то подмешано, ибо только так можно было объяснить и головную боль, и странную апатию, совсем Лане не свойственную. Могло быть еще одно объяснение в виде удара по голове, но такое было возможно только в теории: к оборотню было сложно подобраться незаметно и нанести удар с подобными последствиями. По крайней мере, Лана никогда этого не допускала, ни в человеческой, ни в волчьей форме.

От непривычности подобной ситуации Лана впала в некоторый ступор. Собраться с мыслями было довольно сложно, но девушка сделала все возможное. Превозмогая слабость, она села и огляделась. Помещение, в котором она находилась, судя по всему, было не то ангаром, не то большим складом, целиком забитым клетками и ящиками, в каждом из которых находился человек. Лана принюхалась, и волосы ее зашевелились. Это были не люди! В соседней от нее клетке лежал верлеопард, во всяком случае, человек пах большой кошкой. К нему примешивался и более знакомый, почти родной запах волка. Лана развернулась, попыталась носом увидеть, что хранится в закрытых ящиках, и ее передернуло. Пахло змеями, кровью и еще чем-то, что свойственно только вампирам.

Происходящее начало ее пугать. Кто-то активно охотился на прирожденных охотников, а это могло значить все, что угодно, но явно ничего хорошего. Кто это был? Правительство? Мафия? Конкурирующие стаи? Или какое-то новое метафизическое дерьмо? Одни вопросы и никаких ответов.

Лана прислушалась к себе. Голова продолжала болеть, но кровь, судя по всему, была уже чистой. На правой руке обнаружился след от шприца. В остальном все было не так уж и плохо. Девушка попыталась встать, но размеры клетки не позволили осуществить задуманное — высоты, чтобы выпрямиться в полный рост, не хватало. Она дернула прутья, но те даже не шелохнулись. Судя по всему, похитители знали, с кем имеют дело, и на что способны их «гости».

Шевеление в хранилище вызвало внимание охранников. Коротко стриженный мордоворот выглянул из своего укрытия, буркнул что-то невразумительное и скрылся за металлической дверью. Следующее его появление было более эффектным — появившееся в его руках ружье выстрелило, и шприц с очередной гадостью впился в грудь слишком резвой пленницы. Транквилизатор начал действовать немедленно. Лана снова опустилась на пол клетки, не в силах справиться с химией в своей крови. Последнее, что она увидела, были люди в белых халатах...

Лана раз за разом приходила в себя, но примерно с тем же результатом. Пробуждение, попытка выбраться и очередная доза успокоительного. Правда, теперь средство действовало как-то иначе, оно не уносило девушку в страну Морфея, а погружало в состояние оцепенения, но сознание продолжало работать. Она видела приходивших к ней людей, которые раз за разом выкачивали из нее кровь, взамен пичкая питательным раствором, слышала их разговоры о стремительном метаболизме, необычном для остальных подопытных. Остальные ее товарищи по несчастью не удостаивались столь тщательной заботы. Часть из них быстро исчезла из поля зрения, и Лана подозревала, что их точно не развозили по домам.

Вскоре снотворное вовсе перестало действовать. Это обеспокоило охрану и обрадовало исследователей. Вялость и слабость не проходили, но девушка уже не выпадала из реальности даже внешне. Вот тогда у ее клетки появился молодой человек, почти мальчик. Сквозь длинную челку черных прямых волос его глаза блестели желтым, как у вышедшего на охоту хищника. И еще он очень странно пах. Странно и в то же время приятно. Лана потянулась к нему, и была вознаграждена мягкой улыбкой и ласковым прикосновением к руке. У нее даже не возникло желания причинить ему вред, наоборот он привлекал девушку, как ни один партнер доселе.

Пока она смотрела на привлекательного юношу, кто-то опять успел вколоть ей снотворное...

В следующий раз Лана пришла в себя уже в другом помещении. Оно было куда меньше, чем тот ангар, в котором ее держали прежде. Маленькое, аккуратное и ослепительно белое, оно подавляло. Кроме того, обилие стекла и непонятных агрегатов пугали куда больше чем прутья любой из клеток.

— С добрым утром! — послышалось сзади.

Девушка молниеносно обернулась и уперлась взглядом в ее нового знакомого. Теперь у нее была возможность внимательно рассмотреть его. Глаза его оказались серо-зелеными, а не желтыми, как Лане показалось изначально. Черные волосы были аккуратно подстрижены, лишь длинная челка спускалась со лба, но не отвлекала от лица, а лишь подчеркивала красоту его черт: высокие скулы, пухлые губы и прямой узкий нос.

— Уже утро? — поинтересовалась Лана. В отличии от бархатных обертонов молодого человека, ее голос звучал глухо и больше был похож на карканье.

— Ты проснулась, значит будем считать, что сейчас утро, — улыбнулся юноша.

— А на самом деле? — решилась спросить Лана.

— А черт его знает, — беспечно ответил ее визави. — Я уже больше месяца отсюда не выходил.

— Почему?

— Слишком много работы.

— И над чем ты тут работаешь?

— Да так, — рассмеялся молодой человек. — Тебе это будет неинтересно. Как тебя зовут? — внезапно спросил он.

— Лана.

— А меня Тим. Приятно познакомиться.

— Приятно, хотя я предпочла бы более неформальную обстановку, — Лана дотронулась до прутьев своей клетки.

— Что поделать, — пожал плечами Тим. — Никто не хочет делиться кровью за просто так, а средств на столь обширную донорскую работу у меня нет.

— Так тут командуешь ты? — удивилась Лана, намекая на возраст молодого человека.

— Только научной частью.

— Юный гений?

— Смешно, правда? — снова рассмеялся Тим. Его смех был заразителен, и впервые  с момента своего похищения Лана улыбнулась.

— И в какой же области простираются твои таланты? — поинтересовалась она.

— Микробиология и генная инженерия.

— Ничего себе! Честно говоря, ничего в этом не понимаю.

— Мало кто понимает. И то, и другое даже для специалистов — темный лес.

— В темном лесу обычно имеют привычку прятаться  различные страшные существа, — снова улыбнулась Лана, вспоминая свой последний «гон», как на жаргоне оборотней назывался процесс охоты в зверином состоянии. Боль от «метаморфоза», или превращения, как рекой смывалась быстротой бега, ошеломляющими лесными запахами и парным мясом свежепойманной добычи.

— Знаешь, в этих «лесах» есть монстры пострашнее, — Тим изобразил безумную улыбку «доктора Франкенштейна», от чего девушку передернуло.

— Кого ты имеешь в виду? — на всякий случай переспросила Лана, хотя и не была уверена, что хочет знать ответ.

— Ну, если брать «леса» генной инженерии, то ученые давно выводят абы кого, с одной лишь целью – чтобы быстро бегало и смертельно кусалось. А если брать наши здешние «леса»...

— И что скрывают местные «чащобы»?

— Почти то же, что и правительственные — всем нужны идеальные солдаты.

— Поэтому вампиры и оборотни?

— И поэтому тоже.

— А есть еще причины?

— Конечно, есть. На похищение и истребление хищников смотрят куда спокойнее, чем на опыты над среднестатистическим обывателем.

— Почему ты мне это рассказываешь?

— А почему бы, собственно, и нет, — пожал плечами Тим. — Все равно у тебя нет шансов выбраться и рассказать об этом.

Сказать на это было нечего, и лаборатория погрузилась в тишину. Тим вернулся к своему компьютеру, микроскопу, пробиркам. А Лана в открытую наблюдала за ним. Следила, как длинные артистичные пальцы перебирают клавиши на клавиатуре, а потом внезапно поднимаются к глазам и трут их, пытаясь избавить от напряжения. Смотрела, как этот странный молодой человек замирает у микроскопа и сидит, не шелохнувшись, затем стремительно вскакивает и принимается мучить один из своих агрегатов. Получив какой-то, только ему понятный результат, он опять застывает, уподобляясь статуе. Эта неподвижность не могла быть человеческой. Лана не часто сталкивалась с кровососущим племенем, но знала, что вампиры могут буквально становиться невидимыми, замерев на одном месте, словно из них разом ушла вся жизнь. Но Тим не был вампиром, уж в этом ее нос не мог подвести. Хотя в его запахе присутствовало что-то...

— Кто ты? — прервала она свое молчание.

— Кажется, мы уже познакомились, — ответил человек—загадка, не отрываясь от своих текущих дел.

— Ты вампир?

— Разве похож? — Тим усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

Да, на вампира он мог походить только повадками, потому что такого мощного телосложения у представителей древнего племени девушка не видела.

— Оборотень? — продолжила она допрос.

— К сожалению, нет, — так же спокойно ответил Тим. — Но я над этим работаю.

— Я не понимаю тебя.

— А это совсем и не нужно. Я не вампир, не оборотень, не человек. Я полукровка — ни рыба, ни мясо.

— Ты завидуешь! — снизошло озарение на Лану.

— Завидую? — снова пожал плечами Тим. — Может быть. Трудно быть белой вороной в собственном семействе.

— Проблемы на семейном фронте? — неожиданно съязвила девушка.

Молодой человек посмотрел на нее, но ничего не ответил.

«Кто он такой?» — вертелось в голове Ланы. От бесполезных размышлений ее стало клонить в сон. Не чувствуя в себе сил для бодрствования, пленница свернулась в своей клетке и мирно заснула.

Во сне человека часто посещают умные мысли, случаются даже крупные открытия. Некоторые психологи, основываясь на работах своих более именитых предшественников, говорят, что во сне человек способен найти решение своих проблем быстрее, чем в бодрствующем состоянии. Лана полностью осознала эту истину, когда внутреннее озарение буквально подбросило ее с пола.

— Я знаю кто ты! Ты сын вампира и оборотня, и у тебя есть сестра-близнец по имени Алиса.

— Ты долго думала, — спокойно ответил Тим. — Я думал, сообразишь быстрее. Во всяком случае, твоя предшественница сделала это буквально в несколько минут, как только почуяла меня.

— Наверное, она лучше знает твою стаю. Или вернее сказать, стаю твоей матери?

— Ни то, ни другое. Она просто лучше знает. Мне повезло, что ты практически одиночка и мало общаешься с представителями других кланов, да и твой стал крайне редок. Я ведь давно искал кого-то подобного тебе. Можно сказать, что ты принесла мне удачу.

— Ты получил что хотел? И кто ты теперь? Оборотень?

— Гораздо больше, как собственно и всегда. Я просто приобрел еще одну форму, в которой мне было отказано при рождении. Вот такой вот генетический вывих. Мы же близнецы с Алиской, но ей была дана вторая форма, а мне нет. Проблема в том, что суть от этого не изменилась. Сейчас я просто привожу все в соответствии со своим внутренним Я.

— Тебе никогда не стать вервольфом! — взорвалась Лана. —  Ты никогда не поймешь, что такое гон после ломающего тебя превращения. Это дается только болью насильственного обращения. Когда ты борешься с собой и, наконец, смиряешься со своим проклятьем!

Лана кричала. Все то, что камнем, могильной плитой, лежало у нее на душе, она вываливала на молодого человека, который внимательно ее слушал. Но, когда девушка закончила плакаться, ей стало понятно, что в глазах Тима, теперь почему-то желтых, не было сочувствия, лишь равнодушие и довольство получившего свое хищника. Сердце пленницы забилось сильнее, предчувствуя беду.

— Ты наивная, Лана. Ко мне твои правила не относятся. Ни ко мне, ни к моей сестре. Мы другие. Нам не нужно ломать себя. Да, я не стану вервольфом в обычном понимании этого слова, моя звериная форма не будет проклятьем, ибо это то, чего я хочу, и чего, несмотря на свою молодость, добивался долгие годы. Я не собираюсь быть ничьим солдатом, ничьим оружием или пугалом. Мне это нужно для души. И я добился своего. Моя благодарность тебе будет выражаться не в материальных благах, а в избавлении от твоего проклятья. Скоро ты уснешь и окажешься в лучшем мире. Там ты будешь такой, какой тебе всегда хотелось — свободной. Хотя скажу по секрету, ты ничего не понимаешь в свободе.

Лана чувствовала в словах Тима жестокую правду, но она не могла с ним согласиться, ибо это значило предать саму себя, все, чего она добилась в этой жизни. Этот молокосос будет ее учить жизни! Правда, он теперь не казался ей таким молодым. Наверное, Тим получил что-то от своего отца-вампира, ибо происходящее с ней иначе, как вампирическим обаянием, нельзя назвать. Или же нужно признаться себе, что она всю жизнь существовала во лжи, которую сама и придумала. Внезапно Лана поняла, что Тим предложил ей лучший выход: умереть и не ломать себя заново.

— Что будет дальше? — у нее хватило сил задать только этот вопрос, правда, ответ ее уже не волновал.

— Дальше ты уснешь. Я разберусь с лабораторией и сдерну отсюда.

— Удачи! — тихо прошептала девушка, прежде чем покинуть сей бренный мир.

 

Тим подошел и проверил пульс своей последней подопечной. Все шло, как он и планировал. Теперь нужно было стереть данные из компьютера, уничтожить часть образцов и выбираться из-под теплого крылышка Сладкого Личи. Им хорошо работалось вместе, но пора и честь знать.

Тим не разу не пожалел, что связался именно с этим беспринципным дельцом. С ним будет проще разобраться. Если бы он согласился на помощь родни, все было бы куда сложнее. К тому же идти на поклон к отцу не хотелось. Тим с детства вывел для себя следующее правило: с семьей нужно дружить на расстоянии — целее будут нервы. Он любил сестру, уважал отца и мать, но выносить их в большем количестве просто не мог — это претило его характеру. Обращаться же за помощью в таком щекотливом деле... Спокойнее вести дела с Личи. Кстати, по Тиминым расчетам, он как раз должен был появиться, крайне недовольный и раздраженный. Даже любитель бы обнаружил прослушку в лаборатории, а Тим искал ее целенаправленно. Когда он вел свои разговоры с Ланой, молодой интриган был уверен, что все будет в скорейшем времени донесено до босса это маленькой «песочницы», и теперь ждал его с минуты на минуту.

Чутье его не подвело. Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в лаборатории появилась длинная фигура Личи и его шкафов—головорезов, по ошибке называемых телохранителями.

— Ну, скажи мне, как наши результаты? — голос звучал обманчиво мягко.

— Уже близко. Нужно еще какое-то время и достойный материал, — повторил Тим уже традиционную фразу, подозревая какой будет реакция.

— А не тот ли достойный материал валяется тут грязной ветошью? — Нога в модном и дорогом ботинке со злостью пнула клетку с мертвым телом Ланы.

— Да, это был достойный материал, но для ваших дел он не подходил.

— Зато, кажется, подошел для твоих, щенок! Все это время ты водил меня за нос! Это не прощается никому! Взять его!

Громилы не успели даже сделать шаг к намеченной жертве, как Тим сам сорвался с места. Все его инстинкты заговорили в полный голос, почувствовав угрозу для жизни. Даже не превратившись в оборотня, Тим был достаточно силен и ловок, чтобы справиться с пустыми качками. Несколько ударов, и большая часть его противников очутилась на полу, попутно расколошматив половину оборудования. На шум начали подтягиваться еще люди, и Тиму пришлось крутиться с удвоенными силами.

Если бы ему пришлось рассказывать об этой «великой битве», рассказ был бы очень короток. Тима вели только инстинкты и жажда крови. В какой-то момент он превратился в грозного монстра, и рвал глотки своим противникам, буквально купаясь в пьянящем запахе их крови...

Опомнился он уже на улице. Позади горела его лаборатория, ангар со всеми обитателями и охраняющими их воинами. Пришло осознание сделанного, но оно не повергло Тима в ужас. Планируя свой уход, он знал, что от балласта придется избавляться. В итоге, много смертей: бандиты, охранники, «коллеги», подопытный материал — все в огонь. И никаких следов. Но сердце юноши даже не дрогнуло по этому поводу. Что значат потери, когда цель достигнута. Сегодня Тим планировал убраться в лес и насладиться результатами, а потом... Все проблемы наступят позже, а сейчас наступало время свободы.


End file.
